Trick & Treat
by Kireina Yume
Summary: Is NOT based on the song, I just borrowed the title. I wrote this in pure boredness, so I'm sorry if this fic doesn't please you well. HOPE you like it!


**Hello people! I AM BACK! Well, I have reasons for not in the fanfiction. net.**

**Reasons:  
1) My internet was broken for months! At first it was fixed and then 6 days lates, eep, broke again.  
2) Ran out of ideas and inspirations.  
3) Writing in the phone was reaaaaally hard.**

**And so you have it. Oh and guess what?! I HAVE PROJECT DIVA FOR PC! AND IT'S REAAAALLLY HARD! So I bought a joystick using all of my allowance... I'm not really rich nor poor, so sue me. Aw man, I really wished that I have a PSP someday, but no~ my Dad said "If you have good grades and are in the 1st place, I'll buy you anything you want. But only one item." Heck, my grades are dropping like craaazyy! Don't tell my Dad about it.**

**Oh and about this story. I was inspired by the April Fools day. And since I was bored, I wrote this crap. I'm sorry if it's lame, remind you, I was bored.**

* * *

It was last year's April Fools. Rin was tricked by Len when he barged into her room, saying "I'm sorry Rin." Rin just looked at him confused. He walked to her with an orange box in his hand and handed to her. "I couldn't be your friend anymore. I like someone and I don't want her to get the wrong idea about how close we are."He said. Rin was surprised and shocked. He ended their friendship because of a girl?!

"Le-Len, but-"

Len cut her off by saying, "I'm so sorry Rin. I love her too much! So please accept my apology by accepting this box." As he handed the box. "It fills with our memory of time together and things you gave to me." After that, he left Rin there. She was trying to hold her tears. She looked at the box. It was light, not heavy. Curious, she put the box to the ground and opened it. And then fake snakes burst out of the box.

"Wha-what?!"Rin said in surprised. Then the door was opened, revealing Len laughing his ass off. Rin stared at him, confused.

"Oh my gosh, you fell for it! I am such a good actor!"He said between his laugh, "April Fools day!"

Rin was pissed. Very pissed. She wanted revenge.

Then next year, Rin was still thinking for a prank that could tricked Len and embarrassed him for good. But what? He was good. Very good in pranks and tricks. There was once when Kaito tried to trick Len and the next thing happened was Kaito with no clothes on in front of the vocaloids. Neru took a picture for blackmail and Len was smiling in victory.

Rin sighed and slammed herself on her yellow bed. What was the best prank or trick that could make Len fell for it? Growning, Rin rolled on her bed, still thinking.

"What's the best idea?! Come on Rin, you can do it!"She supported herself. Almost everyone lost to Len in pranks. He was the oh-so "Prank King". "Come on! Work brain! Do your stuffs!"She said. Then a lamp popped on her head. It might work, she thought. _I wish I won't regret this… _

…

…

Len was walking towards Rin's room. He got a message to come there alone after dinner. Why would she write a message if she could say it herself? He asked himself.

"Yo Len!" Miku passed by, greeting him. "What 'cha doin'?"

"I'm going to Rin's room."

"Ohoho~ you have guts I see~"She teased.

Len blushed and said, "Don't think about something stupid! It's disgusting!"

She whistled and replied, "Well, just go and meet up with her quickly. Don't want to keep her waiting, right?" Len nodded. He then walked away but Miku started to yell "Don't forget to wear protection! And if you forgot, name it after me!" And Len fastened his pace.

Rin was right behind that door that had a cute board that said "Rin's Room. Do not enter except you have permission from Rin or bring an orange with you" Typical. Len gulped before he knocked the door. He could hear her answered "Enter". So he went inside and found Rin who was looking at the ground with bangs covering her face.

"What is it, Rin?"Len asked.

Rin gulped. She gripped her white dress in nervous. "L-Len, I… I just wanted to say…"She trailed off.

"To say?"

"That I… I…"She stopped herself and shot her head up to meet his gaze. Len blushed madly when he saw the cutest expression he ever saw on Rin's face. She was blushing like a real girl. "I…"She continued. She took a deep breath then, "I LOVE YOU, LEN KAGAMINE!" She yelled, almost taking attention from everyone in the house.

Right after Rin said that, she felt something soft and wet on her lips. She opened her eyes and found Len in front of her, kissing her. She was taken aback, because she didn't expect Len kissing her. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong. So she gave in and joined the kiss. At first it was a sweet kiss, but slowly turned into a deep passionate make out session.

When oxygen was needed, Len pulled away. They were panting, and their faces were red. He gripped Rin on the arms and stared at her lovingly. "I love you too, Rin."He said with a warm smile that made Rin blushed.

That smile and those words were making Rin forgot to say something that she wanted to say.

_Dang it, I forgot to say "April Fools"! _She screamed in her mind. Well... _At least I enjoyed it…_


End file.
